My Hero Academia: The Wrath of Trump
by Trumpisugly
Summary: Trump takes over Japan and turns into Trumpania! Then, he takes over Hero Academy and turns it into "Trump Academy"! Will Deku and his friends defeat Trump?


My Hero Academia: The Wrath of Trump

Ever since Trump took over Japan, merged it with America, and renamed both countries as "Trumpania," superheroes have never been in a worse spot. The superhero school called Hero Academy became "Trump Academy," and all the teachers had to teach pro-conservative propaganda and the students had to learn right wing lessons in white nationalism, race realism, anti-feminism, anti-transgenderism, anti-Islamism, and most of all, lessons on why Trump is god. All Might, the once great superhero teacher, now found himself teaching his students about why white people should only live in America and black people should go back to Africa!

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya had enough of this. Many of his fellow students and friends were murdered by Trump's soldiers due to being too "degenerate," and Trump wanted to kill every student of Hero Academy for being both Japanese and "Weirdoes" with superpowers, since Trump was not only a white supremacist, but also a human supremacist. Deku and only a few of friends managed to escape Trump's genocidal wrath, but they all have had enough and were about to defeat Trump for good.

Deku rounded up his remaining friends, including Kacchan, Ochaco, Tsuyu, and even All-Might as they all planned on how to stop Trump's rule over Japan and America, and bring down "Trumpania" for good. Deku and his friends then went to Trump Tower.

Trump stood atop Trump Tower, wearing a long black cape. A dark and evil aura of darkness surrounded Trump, as he (secretly) stole some of All-Might's blood and injected it into his own blood streams to become a super villain. Trump's glowing red eyes looked down below himself, as Deku and his surviving friends all gathered in front of Trump Tower, glaring back at the evil president. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" cackled Trump, "You losers think YOU can all stop me!? I am immortal!"

Trump flew down safely onto the street in front of Trump Tower, as his quirk, "Trump Them All," gives him the powers of an immortal vampire that can shoot lasers. "DIE!" screamed Trump as he shot his lasers from his fingertips at Ochaco, but Deku rescued her from Trump's lasers. The two kissed because they love each other. "You two may both be straight and of the same race," Trump said, "But you are still degenerates that need to be erased from existence for the survival of the white American conservative male human master race!" Trump flew and tried to bite Deku and Ochaco, but Kacchan used his quirk to zap at Trump, and Trump had to fly away to avoid getting zapped. "Drat!" said Trump, "These kids are stronger than I thought…"

Deku and his friends were stressed out, worried how Trump could defeat possibly defeat them. "Trump won't give up!" Deku said, "We'll need more support, but we're the only super heroes left in Japan!" Tsuyu hopped over to Trump. "Geru," said Tsuyu. "Stupid frog!" shouted Trump, "You are a degenerate woman who is a freak!" Tsuyu used her tongue to stick at Trump, and she threw him up into the sky. "WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!" screeched Trump. Suddenly, a burst of light shined from the other side of the sky. "No worries heroes of Hero Academy…" a voice shouted, "…I will save you from Trump!" It was Barak Obama, who was also now a super hero, and his quirk was "Super Man Plus," which gave him the ability to fly and shoot lasers! "HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" hissed Trump. Obama breathed ice breath at Trump, and froze Trump in a block of ice. "HURRAY!" shouted all the other heroes. Now Trump was defeated and Hero Academy could be back to normal!

Obama threw Trump, who was still frozen in ice, into jail, as Trump was locked up in a cell for life. The ice melted and Trump wondered to himself, "Who could be my roommate?" "Hey Trump," said little purple clad guy next to him; Trump saw that his roommate sharing his jail cell was none other than the infamous Minoru! "Oh no!" screamed Trump, "I've heard a lot about how much of a degenerate weirdo you are!" "Yep!" said Minoru cheerfully, "I was locked up for stalking women! Now let me show you my black men and blonde white women novels, I love interracial romance stories!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Trump.

THE END!


End file.
